


手中人

by CloveeD



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Based on Celebrity Detective episode setting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Wowkie's purple long shirt from Great Escape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: 替他訂製了一套紫衫，沒想到他穿上後自己就忍不住了。
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Wowkie Zhang, 博大精深 - Relationship





	手中人

**Author's Note:**

> 博大精深、有點皇的小片段、偉子紫衫實在太勾人了。明偵「帥府有鬼」設定改過一些細節，一博身為少帥對養父大帥有原設類同的想法、而張偉改成少帥的老師、窮家背景、許多同名、所以有大老師之稱。OOC 什麼的都別噴我，勿上升蒸煮，寫好玩的。

白布襪幾乎要從張偉的腳踝蹭了下去，雙腿緊閉，又想要從王一博膝上退下去，又被圈著不許。張偉呼吸一急，雙頰都泛紅了，卻還不能阻止一博的還在進出的手指。

「都濕了，老師，還不能讓我進去嗎？」一博的聲音沉沉在耳邊響起，到這種時候居然還帶著一絲委屈，好像是張偉欺負他學生似的。

在一博看來，確實是啊。

自從早晨大老師穿了訂製的長衫出現時，一博就一直很難專心。平時大老師穿得深色粗布總是過於鬆垮、或是偶見補丁，大帥一方面為了獎賞大老師給兒子的府上教學、一方面為了帥府體面，花錢給大老師訂製了幾套平時上府時可以穿的衣衫。

張偉也沒想到做出來的成品會是這種嫩紫色、還繡了花枝的衣衫，穿了自己感覺稍有彆扭，一整個早晨卷著袖子躲避著一博好奇地眼光說課。訂做的紫衫與張偉習慣的粗布衣衫相較之下合身了不少，他也不知道帥府顧的裁縫是怎麼想的，富家人的審美他表示有點不敢想。反正張偉硬著頭皮穿了便是，給臉不要臉，肯定出危險。

沒料到 — 結果危險不是大帥的臉面，而是少帥的胃口大開，一天盯著張偉到了傍晚單人課堂快要結束時開始了他的行動。

一博平時是位好學生，身手和策略方面都頗有天份、對語言只是比較不感興趣，除了學習的剛開始一段時間比較沉默寡言放不太開外，一直都是很專心聽課作作業。據說以前老師們對一博頭大，張偉似乎幸運地從剛開始就沒碰見類同的問題。自從張偉把一博第一次逗笑後，好像到了張偉這裡時認識到的只有一位成長飛快、笑起來甜甜地少年。

張偉萬萬沒想到自己看著這幾年長大的少年平時乖巧斯文有禮的、現在居然能把張偉整個人固定在腿上、在一博的書房裡做出這等事來。他的紫長衫開叉被一博一手撩起，絲料皺在腰間，薄褲幾乎要撕破的扯到了膝蓋，一博手速之快，張偉只覺得自己被硬朗的身體壓住後感到身下一涼，一博的手馬上從膝蓋內側襲了上來。

敢情這還是有策略的，張偉懵然，原來這就是為什麼課明明是可以在天氣大好的內院講完的，靠近傍晚一博改而邀了老師到書房裡討論最近新到手的外文書。這個時間段不只是大帥遠在省外、姨太們都只待她們各自的住處、府上丫環人等還都知道只要少帥位在書房就一概不許接近打擾少帥。

「你想過沒有自己在做什麼？」張偉掙扎之餘咬牙問道，「一博兒，快住手！」

「其實我想這樣做好久了，老師。」少帥還一臉無辜地回應著，手下毫不猶豫地把剩餘的底褲拉過自己老師的雙腳。張偉心驚膽跳的感覺一博圈住自己腰的手臂漸漸收緊，自己的背抵著一博胸口、學生灼熱的硬挺貼著自己、有意無意頂弄著。「只是我沒想到，我替你選的衣料穿在你身上時，我完全忍不住了。」

「！！」

張偉原本只道是元帥隨意指使裁縫作得這些，結果居然是一博一手操辦的事，這不是他認識的那位心善靦腆的少年。

「本來，我還想先把一件重要的事情先辦完的。」只聽一博繼續幽幽道，還沒找到機會逃脫就被一博拉到腿上，一博的另一只手還在張偉腿間，手掌帶著平時武練出來的薄繭繼續在細嫩腿肉上游移著。

「我不想再等了。」一博說，在張偉頸上深深著迷入夜。

(片段完)


End file.
